Oilfield operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning and oilfield analysis, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. During the oilfield operations, data is typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the oilfield operations. Such data may include, for example, subterranean formation, equipment, historical and/or other data. Data concerning the subterranean formation is collected using a variety of sources. Such formation data may be static or dynamic. Static data relates to, for example, formation structure, and geological stratigraphy that define the geological structures of the subterranean formation. Dynamic data relates to, for example, fluids flowing through the geologic structures of the subterranean formation over time. Such static and/or dynamic data may be collected to learn more about the formations and the valuable assets contained therein.
Sources used to collect static data may be seismic tools, such as a seismic truck that sends compression waves into the earth. Signals from these waves are processed and interpreted to characterize changes in the anisotropic and/or elastic properties, such as velocity and density, of the geological formation at various depths. This information may be used to generate basic structural maps of the subterranean formation. Other static measurements may be gathered using downhole measurements, such as core sampling and well logging techniques. Core samples may be used to take physical specimens of the formation at various depths. Well logging involves deployment of a downhole tool into the wellbore to collect various downhole measurements, such as density, resistivity, etc., at various depths. Such well logging may be performed using, for example, a drilling tool and/or a wireline tool. Once the well is formed and completed, fluid flows to the surface using production tubing and other completion equipment. As fluid passes to the surface, various dynamic measurements, such as fluid flow rates, pressure, and composition may be monitored. These parameters may be used to determine various characteristics of the subterranean formation.
Sensors may be positioned about an oilfield to collect data relating to various oilfield operations. For example, sensors in the drilling equipment may monitor drilling conditions, sensors in the wellbore may monitor fluid composition, sensors located along the flow path may monitor flow rates, and sensors at the processing facility may monitor fluids collected. Other sensors may be provided to monitor downhole, surface, equipment or other conditions. Such conditions may relate to the type of equipment at the wellsite, the operating setup, formation parameters, or other variables of the oilfield. The monitored data is often used to make decisions at various locations of the oilfield at various times. Data collected by these sensors may be further analyzed and processed. Data may be collected and used for current or future operations. When used for future operations at the same or other locations, such data may sometimes be referred to as historical data.
The data may be used to predict downhole conditions, and make decisions concerning oilfield operations. Such decisions may involve well planning, well targeting, well completions, operating levels, production rates and other operations and/or operating parameters. Often this information is used to determine when to drill new wells, re-complete existing wells, or alter wellbore production. Oilfield conditions, such as geological, geophysical and reservoir engineering characteristics may have an impact on oilfield operations, such as risk analysis, economic valuation, and mechanical considerations for the production of subsurface reservoirs.
Data from one or more wellbores may be analyzed to plan or predict various outcomes at a given wellbore. In some cases, the data from neighboring wellbores or wellbores with similar conditions or equipment may be used to predict how a well will perform. Usually, a large number of variables and large quantities of data may be used to consider in analyzing oilfield operations. It is, therefore, often useful to model the behavior of the oilfield operation to determine the desired course of action. During the ongoing operations, the operating parameters may be adjusted as oilfield conditions change and new information is received.